


Epiphanias

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [20]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Du lieber Himmel. Er klang wie sein eigener Opa. Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, und Thiel sah schnell weg.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/20995.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphanias

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eine ganz idiotische Idee … Ich hoffe, niemand stört sich an der Verquickung kirchlicher Themen mit … nun ja, Thiel & Boerne ;) "Schuld" ist notcolourblind, die so sicher davon ausging, daß ich auch was zum 6. Januar schreibe, daß ich mich verpflichtet gefühlt habe :)

***

Boerne steckte im gleichen Moment wie er selbst den Kopf aus der Tür und schaute in den Flur. Thiel war zuerst überrascht, bis er die Kinder die Treppe heraufkommen sah. Sternsinger. Die hatten vermutlich überall geklingelt.

_"Stern über Bethlehem, zeig uns den Weg,  
führ uns zur Krippe hin, zeig wo sie steht."_

Christliches Brauchtum war ja nicht so seins, aber immerhin wurde für eine gute Sache gesammelt. Und die Kleinen gaben sich alle Mühe, wenn der Gesang auch eher kümmerlich war.

_"Führ uns zum Stall und zu Esel und Rind, …"*_

Thiel griff nach seinem Geldbeutel und suchte ein paar Münzen heraus. Als das Lied zu Ende war und er das Geld in die Büchse werfen wollte, die die Kleinste der Truppe ihm mit beiden Händen vor die Nase hielt, stieß er fast mit Boerne zusammen. Der andere warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den er aber ignorierte. Er kümmerte sich lieber um die Kinder.

"Das habt ihr aber schön gesungen."

Du lieber Himmel. Er klang wie sein eigener Opa. Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, und Thiel sah schnell weg.

_"Gott segne dieses Haus, er möge euch führen,  
dies schreiben wir nun an euere Türen …"_

"Die Kreide geht doch hoffentlich -"

"Sch …!"

Die Knirpse hatten zum Glück nichts mitbekommen und zogen zufrieden weiter.

***

Boerne hatte die Tatsache, daß er eben noch aus seiner eigenen Wohnung gekommen war, schlichtweg ignoriert und war ohne zu fragen mit zu ihm gekommen.

"Die Heiligen drei Könige - wirklich ein merkwürdiger Feiertag. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es ja so, als hätten die drei Herren einen Feiertag Tage nach dem eigentlichen Ereignis erhalten, bei dem sie angeblich dabei …"

Gott, Vorträge. Den halben Nachmittag hatte Boerne ihn beleidigt angeschwiegen, und jetzt?

"… das hängt aber nur mit den unterschiedlichen Kalenderreformen zusammen, also dem Wechsel vom Julianischen zum Gregorianischen Kalender, 1582, wenn ich mich nicht …"

Andererseits hatte er Boerne in Dozierlaune schon immer schwer widerstehen können. Worüber hatten sie noch mal gestritten? Seine Schuld war das jedenfalls nicht gewesen.

"… allerdings nicht überall, wegen der Differenzen zwischen den Konfessionen, die offensichtlich für logische Argumente nicht zugänglich waren. Was zur Folge hatte, daß man über Jahrhunderte …"

Zum Glück gab es Maßnahmen, denen Boerne ebenso wenig widerstehen konnte … Während Boerne weiterredete, löste er die Krawatte des anderen und fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"… im Übrigen heißt es ja eigentlich korrekterweise Epiphanias, also _Erscheinung des Herrn_ , heutzutage im übertragenen Sinn gerne auch verwendet für -"

"Boerne! Könntest du dann langsam zu deiner Epiphanie kommen?"

Diesmal war das Zucken der Mundwinkel haarscharf davor, ein richtiges Lächeln zu werden.

"Sehe ich das richtig, daß wir uns wieder vertragen?"

"Na endlich." Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, weshalb er sich den ganzen Streß antat.

…

Deshalb.

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

> * Liedtext: Stern über Bethlehem


End file.
